Cuando llega el final
by NahKuroi
Summary: Recién podemos aceptar el dolor que causamos, la tristeza y todo lo mal que hicimos, pero a veces, al ver el resultado, nos damos cuenta de la tristeza de no romper el orgullo a tiempo y pedir perdón cuando era necesario... one-shot


_**Hola a todos!!!**_

_**Bueno ante todo me voy a presentar! Soy .-nah-kuRoi-., pero para unstedes Naho-chan jeje :P y en **_

_**fin, este es mi primer one-shot, es un SasuSaku, espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo porque **_

_**tengo muchas historias en mente, asi que ya me verán más seguido xD! no se atrofien con esta aspirante a escritora!!! bueno **_

_**ya dejo de hablar waas y los dejo, es algo dramático, pero no sé, se me ocurrio un día escuchando Our **_

_**Farewell de Within Temptation y pues, me inspiró! **__**Ya no los aburro más. Esto es lo que quedó ;)**_

**:**

* * *

El quiso amarla mas no pudo… el dolor tan profundo… tan distante se asemeja al olvido…el triste recuerdo de momentos felices se presentan nítidos en la sombra del final.

¿Realmente quiso amarla? ¿O la amó desde el principio? O simplemente pudo más el orgullo que el corazón, más la arrogancia que la razón.

Se negó a amarla durante tantos años, que, ahora, viéndola postrada en una cama, se arrepiente de todo el dolor causado… Siente que fue él quién verdaderamente provocó toda enfermedad en ella, física y del alma, del corazón…

Lo único que ella pidió fue verlo por última vez, quería decirle todo lo que en todos los tristes y

dolorosos años había vivido con él…

-Sakura, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Sasuke….-hablaba con pesadez, con resentimiento en la voz, desde que se enteró de su enfermedad, no quiso hablar con él, ya no quería ver al causante de su sufrimiento-Siento que ya llegó mi final, llegó la hora de decir adiós pero he guardado tanto durante mucho tiempo… No pienso guardarlo más, quiero irme limpia de este mundo…

-……….-Sasuke ya no podía decir nada, no podía causar más tormentos, lo único que le quedaba era escuchar lo

que siempre se negó a oír…

-_Siempre fui tu sombra, siempre fui la alfombra por la que caminabas, fui tu juguete, ¿tu muñeca? No hice más _

_que vivir pendiente de ti de lo que hacías, de lo que no…Me decidí a vivir a tu espalda tratando de sacarte una _

_sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra.. ¿ de amor ? Ya no sé que fue… sólo sé que perdí mi vida por ti… mi sufrimiento _

_fue… ¿tu alegría?... Sí eso fue… mi dolor te causaba algarabía, regocijo, la más profunda felicidad… o por lo _

_menos, eso era lo que parecía…Todo lo que viví no fue más que una estúpida ilusión… una marcada obsesión, debí _

_haberme amado un poco más, debí haberte borrado de mi memoria, pero, no pude, por este estúpido _

_sentimiento que me calaba los huesos, que me derretía el alma, que me desequilibraba…Debí haberte odiado… _

_Sasuke… debí haberte aborrecido… debí haberte hecho sufrir así como tú hiciste conmigo,… pero... ¡Mierda! _

_¡Cómo iba a hacerte sufrir si tú ni siquiera sentías el más mínimo afecto por mí! Por ésta… tu fiel súbdita…tu _

_esclava…_

_Lo que más me dolió fue que estaba contenta con tus humillaciones, con tu desprecio... y ¿Por qué? Porque te _

_tenía cerca, porque aunque sea… estabas a mi lado..Porque las noches que viví contigo las consideré las más _

_hermosas de mi existencia…porque me conformaba con tu ¿odio? ¿Se le podría llamar así? Por supuesto, sólo fui _

_tu nada… la mierda que podías botar y recoger cuándo se te diera la gana… porque con un beso, con una _

_caricia, caía de nuevo a tus pies… porque no te importó que yo me sintiera querida… porque no te importó que _

_estuviéramos casados, porque no te importó mi corazón… … porque no te importé yo…_

_Tuviste el control sobre mí, te apoyé en tus más estúpidos planes, dejé a mi familia… a mis amigos... a mi aldea... _

_¡Destruí mi vida por ti! Pero no… eras primero tú, segundo tú, tercero tú… mataste mi amor por ti, me mataste en _

_vida, ¿A ese infierno se le podía llamar vida? Fui la más grandísima imbécil por amarte como te amé… por creer _

_que cambiarías… por creer que un demonio cambiaría… ¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo es que… a pesar del dolor, a _

_pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar del sufrimiento…aún…aún… te amo... te amo como hace 18 años cuando te fuiste _

_de Konoha… y yo quise detenerte… como cuando regresaste y me pediste matrimonio y pensé que me _

_amabas...como cuando me entregué a ti por primera vez… como cuando creía que me querías…_

_El dolor es profundo… el dolor me mata lentamente…día a día, minuto a minuto…Ya no importa si me dices que _

_no me amas, solamente quiero reclamarte todo lo que hice por ti…Me usaste, me ultrajaste, me mataste…Tu _

_frialdad me calaba el alma… Viví un infierno, nuestro infierno, me adecué a tu silencio, a tus monosílabos, a tu _

_distancia… me sentía recompensada con tus besos, con tus caricias cada noche… _-comenzó a sentir pequeñas

convulsiones en su ya frágil cuerpo, era la hora….-

-¡Sakura! ¡Aguanta! Tsunade!- Comenzó a llamar a la ninja médico con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde…

_Ya no me dolerá más… el dolor se irá… este es nuestro adiós… ya no sé ni para qué gasté tantas palabras total, a _

_ti nunca te importó lo que me pasara…tu molestia ya no estará más... mi vida ya no vale,… nunca más volveré a _

_sufrir…nunca más te veré… el dolor llegó al límite… me hierve la sangre y me desgarra el alma…ya no quiero este _

_infierno, siento como el dolor se va yendo, como desaparece…-_su voz se iba apagando poco a poco, ella

estaba muriendo- _adiós Sasuke hasta nunca…yo .. te…….- y su cuerpo perdió todo rasgo de conciencia, estaba inerte sobre sus brazos._

-NO SAKURA!!! ¡NO! Yo… Yo también…. TE AMO…

Y por fin el orgullo Uchiha murió… tarde, muy tarde, para darse cuenta del dolor, de la tristeza, del final... no supo

valorar lo que tuvo, la única que estuvo para él, la que lo esperó, la que no dudó en entregarse a él sin

restricciones ....

Tuvo que perder lo que mas quiso y lo quiso en esta vida, para reconocer el amor de años que siempre lo unió a ella.

Perdió a la única persona en este mundo que lo cuidó, que lo valoró, que soportó. La única que simplemente,

_lo amó._

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno, espero que no los haya torturado con este intento de One-shot y ya saben para cualquier cosa **_

_**(comentarios, amenazas, linchamientos, criticas, etc!) hacen click en las letritas verdes y yo estaré **_

_**para servirlos! así que gracias a los que leyeron...Bye!!:P**_


End file.
